My Papa Sesshomaru
by Berryberrykix6
Summary: Father Daughter fluff. Rin has a bad dream, can Sesshomaru help?


*Slowly creeps in…oh god it's been ages…um…HI GUYS! x'D hope all you fabulous people are doing well. I know, I haven't uploaded in ages ;-; *cries I'm so sorry ;-;. Life at the end of 2015 to now hasn't been good but hopefully things will get better through out the rest of the year.

Well this is not a DBZ fic…no… but I'm currently…finally watching InuYasha \^-^/ loving it…I'm obsessed with it o.O it's actually a little piece of sanity for me atm. I love Sesshy and Yashy…well I love a lot of the characters but Sesshy the most xD And do I LOVE the father daughter relationship he and Rin share! After indulging in amazing fan art on Deviant art I came across a gem of a person, her name AnimaKer131…oh my GOD can she capture the spirit of the characters. Please go check her out it's eye candy :) ! The picture that actually inspired me to write this story was "Can I" by AmberPalette - art/Can-I-92297829 Anyway enough of my rambling, please enjoy the story and I love all you wonderful people :) - Berry

Animaker131 - art/first-date-Consent-112459449 This is a favourite of mine.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own InuYasha, all rights belong to there respective owners.

* * *

My Papa Sesshomaru

"We'll stop here for the night". Sesshomaru stated in a quiet, commanding voice. The red rays of the setting sun shone down on the small party as Jaken unpacked Aun, And Rin fished for dinner in the nearby lake. After they had made a fire, eaten and found comfortable places to sleep it was late. The full moon shone in all its glory, bathing the little camp in a silvery blue glow. Rin watched as Jaken had soon fallen asleep, snoring by the fire he blew a large snot bubble. She giggled quietly, bringing her eyes to Aun's large form, the two headed dragon slept soundly, curled up by the packs he carried during the day. Then her shining brown eyes looked over to her protector. Sesshomaru was, as always, lying against a tree with lightly closed eyes, resting in silence. Rin tilted her head, wondering why her Lord Sesshomaru always slept like that. Curiously she crept up to a tree near him, copying him she lay against the tree, fidgeting to get comfy she looked across to him again, a large smile covering her face. Sesshomaru, pretending to not be interested noted her actions curiously, and a little amusingly.

Suddenly a crack in the bushes made Rin jump and gasp. Sesshomaru's golden eyes flew open. "Rin, go sleep by Aun". He commanded gently.

"Ok". Rin obeyed immediately, still keeping her eyes on the line of bushes.

After an hour had passed Rin had become caught in the mist of a nightmare. Hordes of Bandits were chasing her, she ran as fast as she could but her little legs seemed to stick to the ground, suddenly the bandits morphed, giant black wolves with three eyes growled menacingly, saliva dripping from their shining fangs, Rin screamed for Sesshomaru but to no avail, then just as she was to be devoured her eyes shot open.

Sesshomaru had been enjoying the tranquil night, his thoughts calm and collected, just then he smelt the sent of salty tears and Rin's whimpering touched his sharp ears. He opened his eyes to see her tiny form tossing and whining next to the two headed dragon. Aun was a rock though, he would not wake till morning.

Rin looked at the stars, she let herself cry and sit up, no way could she sleep. The wolves white fangs were still all to real. Her hot eyes looked round the camp, searching for comfort, her gaze landed on Sesshomaru. It would be a lie to say she wasn't nervous to disturb him at this time of night but, being the young child she was she desperately needed comfort. And who better to ask than Sesshomaru.

Tentatively she got up and walked over to him. Not realising he was awake and very much aware of her actions, she knelt beside him and gently tugged at his pants. His piercing eyes opened and landed on her tear stricken face. His disapproval melted into quiet concern for her.

"Rin". He spoke gently. "What is it "?

Rin's trembling form shook more tears from her as she asked.

"L..Lord..S..Sesshomaru..i had a..b..bad dream…can..i sleep..b..by you"? Her trembling plea struck something within him. Ever so slightly his face softened and his answer was a gentle nod. She stopped shaking and smiled to him. Moving to his side she lay facing him, resting her head on part of his white pelt and slowly closed her tired eyes, before she let sleep take her she whispered. "Thank you, Lord Sesshomaru…~…".

He could have sworn she muttered something else as he watched her fall into sleep. With no one to see he let a small smile grace his lips as he stroked her head with his large hand. Draping a little of his pelt over her he too decided to let sleep take him. With his warm presence at her side Rin was no longer plagued by the bandits or demon wolves, instead she was in a green meadow full of flowers, playing with someone very special to her.

* * *

That little word he did not hear her say...hmmm...I wonder what it was ;)


End file.
